


Only In Dreams

by cunttwatula (mindlessadri)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, No Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessadri/pseuds/cunttwatula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane and Fai land in a sleepy little town that can make dreams almost real, if only for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all~~  
> This is my contribution to the 2014 KuroFai Multimedia Exchange! My giftee was Phebe who requested "Wish#1: Married post-series happy Kurofay! Either in Nihon, or them jumping world after world..." I'd originally intended for this to be 5k words but it's actually topped out at just over 13k so I hope the length isn't too troublesome. Also there ended up being a NSFW scene and I really hope this won't put my giftee off because it's not something I considered until I was getting ready to post.
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy this and I hope it's fulfilled your wish!
> 
> (Side note* I'm a terrible editor so I apologize for any mistakes.)

The world they had landed in reminded Fai of the smaller villages in Celes. The walkways were all lovely cobblestone in varying hues of white, like the river they had come from had washed them clean and then some. The small buildings were mostly one story in height with pure, night black wooden shingles on the roofs to contrast the strikingly white walls. If the walls weren’t white it was because they had lush green foliage crawling up them as if their growth was not monitored. The village itself flowed with the grassy hills in a way that suggested the village itself was as much a part of the land as the land was apart of the village.

“Looks like a fairytale village,” Fai muttered just as Kurogane was stepping up next to him, manjuu bun in tow.

His face was impassive, “No it doesn’t.”

Fai breathed out through his nose. “Don’t be such a grump, Kuro-puu.”

Kurogane looked down at him, “I’m not. It’s just -”

Just then both of them were brought to their senses when they heard Syaoran start coughing. He’d been sick in the last world with some sort of cold that made his nose run and his lungs expel phlegm a thousand times a day. Fai thought it to be really unfair that the second world they had come to after first leaving clow had gotten the kid sick - he’d barely had a chance to start his journey. Though he couldn’t feel too bad because the cold would probably have been gone by now if Syaoran had just rested as opposed to staying up until all hours of the night researching.

Mokona leapt from Kurogane’s shoulder and landed on Syaoran’s head with a concerned expression. “We should find a place for Syaoran-kun to rest.”

Kurogane walked back to Syaoran and patted him firmly on the back. “No studying until you’re better this time.”

“I think that’s a lodge,” Fai said extending his finger and pointing at a sign with a moon on it. “We’re going to get you in bed. Looks like the sun will be setting soon anyway.”

The travelers walked to the lodge which just so happened to be one of the few multistory buildings. The small lobby wasn’t much bigger than the average size of a small cottage and it was done entirely in rough, unglossed wood that looked to be hand sized and sanded. There was a stout old man perched on stool at the counter twisting his chaotic gray mustache as he read a book. When the bell overhead rang he looked up and when he saw Syaoran’s miserable state he hopped off the stool and scurried over.

“We are looking for a room for the evening,” Fai spoke, taking the lead.

“I only have a bed in my misses and I’s house up the way and one room here. Perhaps there is another room and the lodge two miles out of town? But I wouldn’t know for certain,” the old man spoke gently.

Syaoran tried to straighten himself but coughed thus prompting Kurogane to speak for him. “Me and the blond one will share. Take the boy to your house.” Syaoran slapped the back of his hand against Kurogane’s sternum. “We also may not have proper payment.”

The innkeeper laughed, “Good for you we aren’t one of the major cities. We still honor a bartering system way out here in the hills.”

Twenty minutes and a few pieces of cloth from Clow later the three of them had secured rooms for the next few nights and food. The man handed Fai the key over the counter while Kurogane, Mokona, and (to some degree) Syaoran sorted through all the things they had pulled out of Mokona and decided what to take for the night as well as what to give back. Fai’s eye’s traveled over Kurogane’s squatted frame. He couldn’t help the way he smiled when he playfully rubbed his hand over Mokona’s head making her swat at him.

“How long have you two been together?” The old man, Seamus, as they now knew him, asked.

Fai’s eyes widened, “You mean - “

“You two remind me so much of me and my dear Carolina,” Seamus cut him off as a smile spread across his face and a faraway look grew in his eyes. “What has it been now nearly fifty ‘sleeps’; just a little less if anything.”

Fai raised an eyebrow and, not for the first time, doubted Mokona’s translation abilities. What ever Seamus had been trying to communicate it hadn’t found a suitable translation in Fai’s native tongue. However, he was still unsure how to respond. He and Kurogane had married in Clow. It was strange the way it had happened. Up until the moment the wedding had been decided they hadn’t even been a couple. They might not had been together romantically until then but they knew enough about life and love that their relationship status prior to marriage hadn't seemed indicative of their feelings or hopes for the future.

When Fai didn’t answer the man carried on. “Perhaps this will be your first night? Your first ‘sleep’?” The smile on the old mans face grew even wider. “How exciting! I remember mine so vividly. The things she let me see!” Seamus put a hand over his mouth, “I know you young ones don’t like to talk about it with old men like me but when you get older you lose your sense caution.”

Fai chuckled for politeness rather than humor. He was tired and instead of trying to explain to Seamus they weren’t from this world and he didn’t know what he meant by ‘sleep’ he opted to remain quiet. “It’s perfectly fine to be nervous. Just don’t try to rush it. It’ll come over you naturally.”

He was actually relieved when Kurogane came over, “I think we’re good to go. You sure you can get the kid to your house okay?”

“Yes. Yes. We’ll be fine. I might be old but I have the strength of an ox!” Seamus pounded his chest for emphasis. “Besides you two have a busy night ahead of you. Your husband here was just telling me.”

Kurogane raised his eyebrows and glanced at Fai who he could tell was trying not do something that would make him anything but impassive looking. “Well we should go. Your room is the last on the left.” Seamus let out a breathy sigh, “Young love. He put a hand on Kurogane’s shoulder, suddenly serious, “Touching. It’s so important. If you don’t touch enough it will be harder to get in. Then you’ll have to wait until next year!”

The ninja’s face erupted into flames and Fai was about to lose it if the way he slowly turned his head to his shoulder and started shaking was an indication. “Goodbye now. May sleep come easy!” With that the old man finally left and Fai erupted in laughter.

“You told him we’re going to have sex?” Kurogane didn’t sound put off, more like he sounded perplexed at the whole situation.

Fai was doubled over breathing heavy, “No. He never gave me an opportunity to reply and just assumed we were. Besides I'd kind of thought we were.”

“True, but why does he think we’re virgins?” Kurogane grumbled which just sent Fai into another fit of laughter.

Once he had finally collected himself he stood up straight, arm laid across his stomach. Kurogane was smiling at him. It wasn’t toothy, it was reserved with a sharp edge of want. “Well let’s not let his advice go to waste, Kuro-virgin. We have a lot of touching to do today.”

* * *

Hours later the moon was high in the sky and Fai was sprawled out naked on his stomach smoking a pipe Kurogane had thought to grab for them while sorting through things earlier. He took a long drag and steadily blew out three circles before losing his concentration and letting out the rest of the smoke in his lungs in one large puff. The only light in the room was the candle on the bedside table closest to the wall.

There was a slow slice through the air as Kurogane sheathed his sword he had been polishing on the floor then the bed shifted under his weight. He kissed up Fai’s exposed back before getting to his ear and whispering deeply, “That good, huh?”

Fai instinctively passed the pipe back and Kurogane, who smelled of sword polish and sex, took a short drag before reaching behind himself and depositing it on the bedside table closest to the window. “They use to say, in Celes, - or was it Valeria? - , regardless; something like: old men shouldn’t take young lovers because it inflates their ego too much. The truth of it is, though, old men just like to smoke.”

He felt Kurogane smile into his neck. “Fucking terrible liar. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Fai laughed, “Few hundred more and I think I’ll be able to manage.” He paused and his eyes fluttered shut. If he stayed like this, Kurogane half draped over him with their skin sticking together and the sheets providing little coverage, he would fall asleep. “It was that good.”

“Knew it.” Kurogane ran the back of his finger over Fai’s jaw. “Did I touch you enough?” He teased and Fai fell for it.

“Plenty,” he smiled.

Kurogane’s mouth was by his ear, “And did it go in easy?”

Fai snorted, “Well after all that touching -” He was suddenly flipped over so he was using Kurogane’s chest as a pillow. It was quiet then, the limited sounds of the village the only thing coming in through the window. Fai was nearly asleep when he felt Kurogane’s chest hum as he spoke. But he wasn’t listening; sleep sounded so great in that moment. He’d apologize in the morning.

* * *

Fai was in the same position he’d fallen asleep in when he opened his eyes to nothingness. The space around him was white and vast as if never ending. Confusion struck him first then panic as he didn’t so much push himself up as the world (room? space? dimension?) he was in rotated around him to he was standing. Fai stomped his foot on the ground just to verify that it was, infact, solid. He glanced off into the distance there was nothing to see, however - only the continued white plain.

He thought that perhaps they had jumped worlds while he was sleeping; but if that was the case he didn’t understand why he was alone. Fai looked down at himself; he wasn’t naked like he had been when he had fallen asleep. Surprisingly; he was wearing a simple t-shirt and pair of jeans that he found most comfortable to wear when they were in safe worlds. He decided to take that as a sign that despite his disorientation he was safe. A calmness fell over him. This place was familiar in the way a long forgotten melody never quite has a name.

Fai began to walk. There was no direction imparticular that he was walking because they all looked the same. It seemed he had been walking for hours but he wasn’t tired, hungry, or thirsty even. The space never changed. The lighting remained bright and fluorescent, almost clinical, yet sourceless. It wasn’t until he saw a figure on the horizon that there was any indication he wasn’t utterly alone. The figure was tall and formidable wearing a baggy pair of gray sweats and a red tank (a favorite of his when they were able to relax). His chest filled with something that felt the way melted chocolate tasted, rich and warm, as he recognized Kurogane and he raised his hand in the air to greet him.

The space between them closed rapidly as if Fai’s excitement was more responsible for his movement than his own limbs. “I was starting to think I was never going to find anybody,” Fai said when they were finally in front of each other. “I’ve been walking for hours.”

Kurogane raised his brow, “I’d just gotten up when I saw you.”

“Really?”

The ninja grunted in response, “Just where the fuck are we?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. The only explanation I have is that we’re in the middle of a world shift and our current state is due to being asleep while it is happening.”

Kurogane seemed ready to accept this until something dawned on him, “I think Sakura would have let us know if this is what it had been like for her.”

Fai’s face fell. “Then I’m not sure where we are.”

“Do you think we’re safe?” Despite asking Kurogane didn’t feel unsafe. The space they were in felt like walking through the gardens in the spring in Nihon; familiar and comfortable.

The blond nodded, “I hadn’t seen anything until I saw you. There’s nothing here except us.” Fai smiled slowly, “And you said the village didn’t look like one from a fairytale.”

“Are you trying to say we were spirited away?” Kurogane scoffed. He smiled in a small way.

“Well if the setting fits.”

Kurogane ran his hand through his hair, “Fairy tale villages don’t look like that!”

Fai smirked, “Then what do they look like?”

Kurogane gestured away from himself, “I don’t know. For starters the pathways aren’t stone. They are wooden. The homes and shops aren’t as closely pressed together and the roofs are high vaulted with curved slopes. There is usually a river or at least a forest nearby.” Kurogane gave up trying to describe the village that most of the fairy tales he remembered from childhood took place in and “tch”-ed with a wave of his hand. “You’d have to see it.”

There was no noise when it happened. The whiteness around them suddenly began to liquify in large gooey drops and take shape around them. Without hesitation both of them were at each others backs; weapons they didn’t have before poised and ready to kill if it came to it. But nothing lunged for them. The floor didn’t open up and swallow them whole any more than the ceiling collapsed. But around them grew a village with wooden walk ways and architecture similar to that of Nihon but much more whimsical.

Fai looked down and saw that they were standing on a bridge underneath which was a large river with boats docked at it’s shore. He flexed his hand realizing the he had no need for the staff in his hand and it evaporated into nothing. The previously fluorescent light began to dim until it was dusk and little fireflies could be seen in the tall grass at the shore of the river. He took a step forward and noted that the cloth against his skin had changed. Looking at his arms he realized he was wearing a yukata similar to the ones from Nihon. “Is this it?”

Kurogane looked around his face obviously stunned, “Yeah. This is what they look like.” He felt the weight of his sword leave his hand.

Off in the distance Fai could see the white space they had just come from waiting patiently to be filled with more. When he turned to Kurogane Fai couldn’t help but notice how comfortable Kurogane suddenly looked in his native clothing - like he’d stepped in to a familiar role, “What if we’re in some sort of virtual reality like Outo?”

“But that still doesn’t tell us how we got here.”

Fai shrugged. “We’re not unsafe. Whatever is in this world is here because we put it there as evident by this,” he gestured to the area around them. “We’ll find a way out. Or Syaoran will find us.”

Kurogane ran a hand over his face as if trying to disagree. It was odd really, a feeling of familiarity had been following him ever since he’d woken up here. It was as if he knew in some greater sense that they were okay and that their presence here was nothing to fear or try to escape. “Fine,” Kurogane flexed his hand. He looked around, behind them was a food stand that had steam wafting out into the open from inside. “Let’s get something to eat.”

The stand was empty of everything but steamed meat buns when they arrived. They were laid out in rows of four and their scent filled the area. Kurogane’s mouth watered; he couldn’t be sure how or why they were here but he knew that these were the meat buns from his favorite stand in the royal city of his home world.

“Wow they look really good,” Fai chirped and went to reach for one.

Kurogane put his arm out to stop him. “You really are going to get us spirited away.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t just take food from the spirit world.” Kurogane turned to face him.

Fai’s face scrunched up, “You think we’re dead?”

Kurogane looked thoroughly displeased with this assumption, “No, but this is a fairy tale village and we already don’t know where we are so why make it more complicated?”

“Can I help you two?” A man behind the food stand asked. He was oddly generic. There was nothing particularly noteworthy about him besides how unnoteworthy he was.

Fai perked up, “Two of these please.” He pointed at the meat buns. The clerk handed him two and Fai turned to give one to Kurogane. “How much will they be?” Fai asked turning back but the man was already gone.

“So we have to populate this place too,” Kurogane grunted and tore into the meat bun. He smirked and licked his lips - it really did taste just like the ones back home.

Fai sniffed at the bun, “Looks like it. There’s no fish in this, right?”

“No.” Kurogane took another bite. He rolled his head as Fai tentatively took a bite of his own.

Relief washed over Fai when he tasted pork and he took another larger bite. “These are really good. They kind of remind me of meat pies.”

Kurogane popped the last of his steam bun into his mouth and chewed slowly. “I always told myself that when we got home I’d take you to this food stand in the city that serves these. They’re my favorite.”

“Well we can still go there -”

“I know we can but what I mean is these are the same ones. These are the steam buns I wanted to take you to get.” There was a pause while both of them thought this over. “Before I fell asleep I was thinking about them.”

Fai licked his lips, “You’re saying you think we are sleeping?”

Kurogane shrugged in response. “It wouldn’t be the strangest thing that’s happened to us, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Let’s say we are sleeping- “

“- Okay.”

Fai popped the last of his food in his mouth, “Then our time here is limited. We should see what else we can do with this space, right?”

Kurogane smirked and playfully pushed Fai’s full mouth away. “C’mon then let’s get in one of those boats on the river then.”

They walked back to the bridge and down a flight of stairs to the shore that, admittedly, may or may not have been there before. They untied a long boat from a wooden spike tethering it to the ground and pushed off. The water was calm and Fai worked the oars to propel them towards the end of the river.

Kurogane sat at the front of the boat looking over his shoulder every now and then to see the picturesque village they were leaving. He felt unbelievably relaxed through it all. His muscles didn’t ache from use, he’d noticed it while they were eating. Even his shoulder didn’t have the dull ache it normally did. There was no way to know for certain but he was rather sure that his arm was wholly his. This place had to be a dream, there was no other way his arm could be bone and flesh again.

Fai’s cheeks were puffed out in effort and it made Kurogane smile if only to himself. “Instead of laughing at me why don’t you come help?”

“Weren’t you the one who practically ripped the oars out of my hands because you wanted to watch me ‘enjoy my childhood fantasy?’”

“That was before I realized Kuro-sama made the end of the river up stream,” Fai huffed.

Kurogane shifted forward putting his arm over his knee. “I’m enjoying my view. Besides we’re nearly there.”

“I never pegged you as the lazy sort.”

“Tch. I’m not lazy but sometimes it’s nice to let you pull your weight.” He leaned back then and closed his eyes, satisfied with himself. He’d thought he’d won until he heard a splash and suddenly there was water landing all across his upper torso and face. He shot up just as the boat jostled hitting the shore throwing him off balance and into the shallow water. He looked up to see Fai standing on the shore smiling widely, the expansive white behind him. Damn him and his superhuman reflexes.

Fai started to laugh and Kurogane could feel his face burning with mild embarrassment before he shot up yelling, “Better run mage!”

As he sprinted away from his dripping wet husband Fai felt his clothes change back to the pant and shirt combination from earlier. That would make sense because running in a yukata was no easy task. He glanced behind himself to see that Kurogane had had the same idea. Fai decided to see just what he could do in this space; step sized blocks started to appear in front of him at an upward angle. He took to them with quick and decisive bounds until they leveled out into a long thin platform suspended in the air. Fai came to the edge and turned just as Kurogane had reached the opposite end. He looked down and the floor rippled.

Fai dove from the platform head first clothes melting off of him in the process. Up above he could hear Kurogane running after him. When his hands broke the water’s surface the cool temperature washed over him and his skin tingled. The water wasn’t unpleasantly cool just shockingly so. There was no bottom to the pool of water and even though that, in any other place, would have made him uneasy he wasn’t. He turned tail and went back to the surface.

“Oi! Mage!” Kurogane called down from the platform. “You nearly gave me a heart attack you idiot!”

Fai smiled up at his brightly, “Yet you didn’t come after me, Kuro-dear?”

“Water’s clear. I knew you hadn’t done anything too stupid.”

“Why not join me?”

Kurogane crossed his arms over his chest, “Because if I do I’m going to have to forget that you let me fall out of a boat and into a river.” He could see Fai was trying not to smile and failing miserably. “What happened to the whole ‘And I will stand at your back as your partner in life’ spiel? Those were in the vows.”

Fai swam to the edge of the pool and crossed his arms over the white floor. “So was ‘I will follow you into darkness, if that is where you will go, and bring you back to light.’”

“What are you getting at?”

Fai pushed off from the edge, “I could have died Kuro-pu! - and you didn't even jump after me to ensure my well being.” Fai feigned distraught and Kurogane rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t die.”

“Yes and neither did you.”

Kurogane threw his hands up in defeat, “Fine. Move back I’m coming in.”

Fai tipped his head back to look at him better, “I’m not so sure now Kuro-sama.”

“Oh you’ve got you’ve got to be fucking with me mage. First it’s ‘Kuro-blah join me in the weird dream pool’ then it’s ‘Nevermind I want to be alone.’”

The blond’s eyes narrowed slowly as to not give away that he was slightly impressed with the way Kurogane had just mimicked his voice. “Oh I still want you to join but I think you could do something for me.”

Kurogane rolled his eyes, “Oh really and what would that be?”

“Strip.” Fai had said it so matter of fact that Kurogane was sure he’d misheard. His disbelief must have shown on his face because his husband spoke again, “Yes. I did say for you to strip.”

“Why should I?”

Fai’s face changed from smug to heart broken in an instant. Fake tears came to the brims of his eyes, “Kuro-sama’s tired of me already. He didn’t even jump after me to make sure I was okay.”

“Oi Fai. Stop it.” Fai calmed a bit but still kept tears in his eyes. “Gods the things I do for you.”

“That’s the spirit Kuro-feisty!” Fai teased.

Kurogane rubbed the back of his neck. He’d never done this before and neither had Fai in the relatively short time they’d been intimate so it’s not like he had a reference point. “How the hell do I start?” He called down an embarrassed scowl settling across his face.

Fai set his arms on the edge of the pool and got comfortable. “That’s kinky even for you, Kuro-sexy.”

“You want me to do this or not you damn pervert?”

“Very much so,” Fai said with purpose. “Take off your shirt.” Kurogane moved to do so quickly. “No Kuro, not like that.”

Kurogane shrugged his half off shirt back on. “How the fuck else am I supposed to take my shirt off.”

Fai thought this over a moment and Kurogane looked at him with doubt. “Do it like you know I’m watching.”

“You are watching.”

“You are really a stubborn puppy.”

Kurogane rolled his head, “Well you are watching.”

Fai’s mouth got tight before he spoke again, “I’m sorry. I should have been more clear. Do it like you know I’m watching and we’ve wanted to fuck for hours.”

As asinine as Fai’s instructions were they made sense. Kurogane turned so he was at a three-quarter angle. He pulled the hem of his shirt up to his sternum before he reached back  pulling his shirt off in one fluid motion and dropped it to the ground.

Fai bit the inside of his lip as Kurogane rotated his neck and rolled his shoulders making his muscles tense. Kurogane had his back to him now and seemed to be gaining confidence. His right arm reached back as the left one reached over to help stretch his bicep. His muscles tensed in the smallest of ways and it sent Fai reeling. Kurogane switched and glanced at Fai with the faintest smile of satisfaction on his face.

“C’mon! Flex for me!” Fai called up.

Kurogane felt his cheeks go hot but raised his right arm anyway and flexed his bicep. “The other one too! Don’t be shy now Kuro-sensual.” He did as told and Fai called up to him again. “Kuro-love do you like my back or my chest better?”

Kurogane dropped his arms to his sides and turned around. “What kind of question is that?”

“I was just wondering. I love your whole body but I think your shoulders and biceps are my favorite part.”

Kurogane frowned sheepishly. “Idiot.” It wasn’t like he didn’t know his body was tops but that didn’t mean it wasn’t strange to hear Fai talk about it so suddenly. Fai waited, eyes peering up at him patiently. He cleared his throat, “I like your stomach.” He liked when Fai let him use it as a pillow but he would never say that. “And your hands.” Fai smiled slowly at him, “Good enough for you?”

“Very good.”

“Now are we done here or are we going to continue?”

Fai laughed, “We will press forth.” He licked his lips slowly, “Run our hand down from your chest to your waistband.” His husband did as instructed, “Don’t look at your hand, look at me. Yeah just like that.”

It was almost to overwhelming to watch Fai. There was blatant appreciation for Kurogane’s body in his eyes. He was sure there usually was when they were getting heated but in those situations he was more focused on appreciating Fai. In this situation, though, it was only him on display. It was oddly thrilling.

“Push your shorts down and let them drop. Leave the briefs on though.” Fai watched Kurogane hook his thumbs on the waistband of this shorts and push them south while gliding along the ‘v’ of his defined pelvis. He raised his eyebrow and smirked, “Getting confident Kuro-tease?”

Kurogane smiled down at him, “Fuck you.”

“When you’re done.” Fai found it entertaining when Kurogane only nodded appreciatively at that. “Now turn around. Push the briefs down and kick them away.” Kurogane did so slowly and Fai watched intently as the briefs slipped lower to reveal Kurogane’s perfectly tan ass. He thanked the gods they’d had a private balcony in Clow otherwise his skin might not have been so brilliantly sunkissed. “I might have to change my mind -”

“If you are about to say my ass is your favorite part I’m going to build a room around myself beat one off alone.” Kurogane glanced behind himself at Fai who had rolled his lips together in favor of silence. “Anything else?”

A huge smile spread across Fai’s face. “Spin for me. Real slow.” When Kurogane was facing front Fai feigned surprise, “Oh my. Aren’t you excited.” Kurogane didn’t think it was nearly as funny as he did. “Okay c’mon.”

With that Kurogane wasted no time diving from the platform and swimming the distance of the pool to where Fai was. His lips were on Fai’s with an insistent, hungry tug. He tangled his fingers in Fai’s loose wet hair and pulled him close. He bit Fai’s bottom lip in retaliation for the drawn out strip before passing his tongue over the same spot. He pushed his tongue into Fai’s mouth and played a short game of dominance. He pulled back, breathless, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Sit on the edge. I want to suck you off.”

Fai turned and firmly planted his hands on the edge of the pool to push himself up. As he was pulling himself up he felt a sharp quick pain in his ass cheek and he looked over his shoulder to see Kurogane grinning up at him wolfishly, red teeth marks already blooming. He smiled back down at his husband with equal wickedness and sat at the edge of the pool.

Kurogane surged forward between Fai’s legs and kissed with insistence down his hip bone. He hooked Fai’s impossibly long legs over his shoulders and nuzzled at the sparse blond blond pubic hair at the base of Fai’s cock. His mouth dropped open and his tongue came out to lick right above Fai’s scrotum.

Fai’s head lulled back when Kurogane took the tip in his mouth. His nails dragged on the floor as his husband started to suck with all the intensity of a gale force wind on his head drawing up every last drop of precum Fai had in him. He was panting like he’d sprinted a mile in the middle of winter. It’d been a while since Kurogane had sucked him off like this; he looked down to steady himself. Kurogane’s face was concentrated when he pulled of Fai, still rolling Fai’s balls in the hand the wasn’t supporting himself on the edge of the water.

Kurogane breathed deep before putting Fai’s cock back in his mouth. He’d taken a moment to notice Fai’s hands curled into fists and purposefully put them in his hair. He went down as far as he could and dragged his mouth back up the shaft while applying at much suction as possible. He wasn’t especially good at taking it deep in his mouth but he made for it with his lung capacity.

Fai clenched his fingers in Kurogane’s hair and bent forward forcing his husband’s head down on him. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Was all he could say as he curled his toes and pushed his heels into Kurogane’s shoulders. He would have come any second if he hadn’t been slapped in the thigh multiple times.

Kurogane coughed. “Holy fuck Fai. We can’t all have the gag reflex of a dead man.”

Fai sobered up quickly, “Oh shit. Baby, I’m sorry. I just got carried away.”

“S’fine.” They spent a moment collecting themselves. “Did you call me ‘baby’ just now?”

Fai laughed. “Yeah. I guess I did. Do anything for you?”

“Not for me. But if it does for you I don’t really care.”

“I don’t think so. The word was just there.” Kurogane floated forward and kissed Fai’s stomach. “Wanna try something new?” Fai asked running his fingers through Kurogane’s hair.

Kurogane was busy making hickey’s on Fai’s ribs and could only make a positive growl.

Fai helped Kurogane into his lap and they kissed slowly like lovesick teenagers who knew no other pleasure. Kurogane’s rough hands ran gently down his sides to his hips where they stayed. His thumbs moved back and forth across the soft skin there. Fai pulled away first, not breathless but flushed, “As much as I enjoy kissing you this isn’t what I had in mind.”

“What did you have in mind?” Kurogane mouth against Fai’s neck.

“Something mutually beneficial.”

Kurogane pulled back to look at Fai. “You mean -”

“Yeah. I mean -” and Fai smiled around his words.

There was a glint of excitement in Kurogane’s eyes. “What position do you want?”

“Thought we’d try you on top.”

Kurogane nodded his head as he thought it over. “Works for me.” He got off Fai’s lap as the blond laid down and he scooted back on his knees until they were by Fai’s head.

“Alright c’mon,” Fai said once he was comfortable. Kurogane straddled his face but kept his legs forward so Fai’s arms were behind his thighs. “This is a little bit more embarrassing a position than I thought it might be.”

Kurogane was kissing the inside of Fai’s thigh when he answered, “Mmm. Did you want to stop?”

Fai laughed brightly and Kurogane took him in his mouth effectively leaving him at a loss for words. He let himself momentarily indulge in Kurogane’s mouth before stretching his neck upward and taking Kurogane’s engorged and leaking cock in his mouth.  He felt Kurogane’s moan from finally being touched vibrate down his shaft; he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t felt smug knowing he could make his husband do that with hardly any work.

When Fai had suggested he be on bottom he had not anticipated that he’d only be able to take the tip of Kurogane’s cock in his mouth. He pulled off and called out to Kurogane, “Hey.”

Kurogane stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Fai peeking around his thigh. “Something wrong?”

“Yeah. Your hips are too high.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Kurogane asked pushing his eyebrows together.

“When I put you back in my mouth drop your hips.”

Kurogane didn’t say anything for what felt like a long time. “You want me to fuck your face?” He asked slowly.

“That hadn’t been my original intention but since you’ve put it that way, yes.”

“I’m going to choke you.”

“Confident?”

“Shut up idiot I’m trying to have a serious conversation here. I don’t want to hurt you. My fucking balls are going to be on your face.”

“Sometimes having sex with a man means having balls on your face. It’s the tragedy of life.”

“Of course that’s what you’d focus on.”

Fai sighed, “You aren’t going to hurt me. If it makes you feel better we can come up with a signal.”

“Signal?”

“Yeah, if I start to choke or you are being too rough I’ll hit your lower back three times.”

Kurogane hung his head and considered his comfort. “Okay. But you better let me know if you’re choking.”

Fai smiled confidently, “Not going to choke. I have the gag reflex of a deadman remember?” Kurogane rolled his eyes at him and turned away. Fai stuck his first two fingers in his mouth and coated them in saliva. Carefully his pressed the one finger into Kurogane to the first knuckle and Kurogane tensed. “No?”

“No not that it’s just, you know, you could warn a guy for fucksake.”

Fai’s chest shook with humor. “Hey, Kuro-pu, I’m going to put my fingers in your ass now if that is okay.”

“Oh gods,” Kurogane groaned and rubbed his face. “That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?”

Kurogane put his forehead to the ground. “I just meant there was no set up. Just suddenly there’s a finger in my ass. I think anybody would be surprised.”

“Ah. More foreplay. Will do. Want me to pull out and start over.”

“You’re already in there and if we don’t get on with it my balls are going to start to hurt.”

“Okay then.” Fai started working his finger into Kurogane until it was well past the second knuckle.

Kurogane started to pant over top of him. He could feel himself leaking precum onto Fai’s chest. He pushed his nose into Fai’s inner thigh when he felt a second finger in him. He relaxed and adjusted soon after. Kurogane bent his head forward as Fai worked him open and put the head of Fai’s cock in his mouth not even all that surprised he hadn’t made Fai come yet. Fai always lasted forever unless he was making an effort to release and when Kurogane asked about it the blond would always say something about being older.

Fai put a third finger in and Kurogane couldn’t help how his hips rolled back against Fai’s hand. He concentrated on swirling his tongue around Fai’s tip and rolling his balls in one hand. He thought he might actually have a chance of outlasting Fai considering he’d sucked him off earlier. All notions of that thought, however, flew out the window when he felt Fai’s lips wrap tightly over his tip. For a moment all coherent thought left him and he was only brought back when he felt Fai using his free hand to push his hips down. Not wanting to go back on telling Fai he would Kurogane pushed himself into Fai’s mouth slowly. Once he was fully in he felt Fai breathe out through his nose against the underside of his cock.

Fai’s throat pulsed rhythmically around his member and his fingers were now moving in and out relentlessly. He tried to keep up with Fai by bobbing his head up and down as fast as this position would allow but when Fai was giving him this much attention he quickly turned into a breathless mess. His hips couldn’t even move in a consistent rhythm because he couldn’t decide whether to thrust into Fai’s mouth or push back on Fai’s fingers. Fai seemed to be able to adjust regardless if Kurogane decided to plunge into his mouth or fuck himself on his fingers. Kurogane could do little more than limply stroke Fai’s cock the closer he came to orgasam.

“Fuck. Fai. I’m gonna cum,” Kurogane whimpered. His words were choked and thick in his mouth. “Oh gods!” Kurogane cried out as the first wave of orgasm his him.

Fai’s mouth had pulled back so it was just on the tip of Kurogane’s cock. He sucked the head hard as Kurogane shot the first thick ribbon of cum into mouth. The blond was surprised Kurogane still had the mind to fuck himself against his fingers with the way Kurogane was weeping incoherently with pleasure between Fai’s legs. There was another shot of hot liquid in his mouth and the rest that followed seemed to slowly dribble out of Kurogane’s cock and into his mouth. He continued to suck until Kurogane was dry and had stopped pushing back on his fingers.

He ran one hand from Kurogane’s hip up his side over his ribs while the other traveled up and down on his outer thigh. The movements only lasted and moment and Kurogane rolled onto his back. Fai sat up and moved so he was straddling Kurogane’s stomach and looking down at his face. Kurogane was red across the cheeks and his hair was just damp with sweat. One arm was above his head and the other was laying across this chest which was still rising and falling at a faster than normal pace.

Kurogane hated it when he said flattering things but Fai figured he was far too useless right now to do anything about it. “You look fucking gorgeous.” The arm across Kurogane’s chest moved to Fai’s knee and then up until it was resting on the top of his thigh. Fai took himself in one hand and ran his other hand up Kurogane’s chest. He was close as it was so it only took a few well handled pumps of his shaft before he was groaning and shooting his load across Kurogane’s face and, subsequently, his chest.

Fai rolled off his husband and pushed his face into Kurogane’s ribs breathing heavy. Kurogane was the one who reached between them and put their fingers together. Once they’d both calmed Kurogane looked over at him.

“Did you really just cum on my face?”

Fai smiled, a little embarrassed. “Your face was really doing it for me.”

“Tch. Doesn’t mean you had to shoot all over my face.”

“Sorry. Next time I’ll aim for a more appropriate place like your ass or mouth, Kuro-spunk.”

Kurogane looked down at Fai and tried to be irritated but he could only laugh. Fai’s head reached up and they kissed. “Where do you want to go now, Kuro-cute?”

“What do you mean?”

“We could go anywhere we could think of and so far all we’ve done is left your fairytale land, made a small obstacle course with a pool, and had some pretty great sex.”

Kurogane sat up. “First I want to shower.”

Fai propped himself up on his elbow. “Where do you want to shower?”

Kurogane smirked. “You remember our bathroom in Clow?” Fai nodded. “I love that shower.” It wasn’t really a surprise to them when Kurogane’s wants started to take shape and within moments they were in their room from Clow and comfortable in bed.

“Maybe we should have imagined a bed before we had sex?”

“Floor was hot, though,” Kurogane mumbled as he got up and walked around the bed towards the bathroom. “Are you coming?”

“Nope. I’m going to go find food.”

Kurogane leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom, “You just ate.”

“Hey at least half of this is my subconscious so I can be as hungry or clean as I want to be. Maybe they’ll have some of those mini desserts from our wedding in the kitchen.”

Kurogane stilled, “Suit yourself. I’ll come find you when I’m done.”

Fai emerged into the hallway wearing clothes native to Clow. The royal blue pants hung loose around his legs but the fabric of the gold, beaded waist was tightly cinched right below his navel. He’d pulled his hair up off his neck due to the sudden heat from the desert. The top was sheer white fabric that ended just before the waist of his pants, Sakura had explain that it was customary to show of the embroidery of the clothing you were wearing so clothing was often matched to do that.

As he walked down the familiar hallways he noticed that the halls Kurogane had imagined were lined with baskets of varying red flowers and the castle smelled of cherry. He smiled as he realized that the Clow in Kurogane’s dreams was from the day they married. Fai practically skipped to the kitchen, content with this new knowledge.

The kitchen was bustling with generic people who reminded him of the man from the village earlier. One of them handed Fai a plate and shuffled him off to the dining room. He sat at the first chair on the right side of the head of the table; it was his spot when the four members of the group ate together. Kurogane would sit next to him, Syaoran across from him, and Sakura sat at the head of the table. He looked on with sadness at the empty chairs that seemed to be out of place at the full table.

He imagined Sakura walking in from the kitchen carrying a large plate of food and then she was. She was laughing and smiling brightly singing a funny song Fai had taught her that wasn’t entirely appropriate for a princess. He sprang from his seat to go to her thinking that maybe she had crossed into their dream but that idea was quickly settled when another him had come in behind her singing the same song. Fai looked back at the table to see Kurogane and Syaoran sitting at the table.

The scene was familiar. Sakura and Fai set the plates down and took their seats seemingly unaware of the platters that were already there. The four of them were laughing and joking together. Fai saw the way Sakura blushed slightly when Syaoran grabbed her hand under the table and the way Kurogane pointedly ignored it. It dawned on him then that this was a memory. It was their last dinner together before him, Kurogane, and Syaoran had left. Sakura had spent hours making food and had to stop multiple times to go cry in the cupboard. That had been why Fai had taught her the inappropriate limerick. The memory seemed to skip parts he couldn’t quite remember but it was quickly the end of their dinner and Fai got up to clear the dishes. He came around to the left of Sakura and bent forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. She started crying again, silently. Kurogane’s chair scraped against the floor as he got up to grab the remaining dishes. He went around and whispered something to Syaoran before saying that the two of them were turning in and leaving the kinds alone.

The memory ended then and the people who had been there faded into thin air. Kurogane’s hand was on his shoulder then. “Did you see it?”

“Yeah.”

Fai turned and put his arms around his husband. “What did you say to him?”

“I told him to make whatever he was about to say count.”

“Hmm,” Fai affirmed. “Do you think he did?”

“Well, the Princess was smiling the next day so, yeah, I do.” Kurogane took Fai’s hand. “C’ mon. I want to show you something.”

As they walked back towards the room they talked. “Did you know that you imagined the castle the same as it was on our wedding day?”

Kurogane didn’t look at him, “No. You did.”

“Such a closet romantic you are.”

“It’s because as much as I care for the Princess my favorite part of Clow is that it’s the place I married you. Of course I would think of it that way, idiot.”

Fai didn’t say anything for a moment, “We’re going to have to have sex again.”

Kurogane smirked, satisfied. “Not now. After I show you this.” They entered their room and then the bathroom. Along the backwall was a door that Fai knew didn’t belong there and Kurogane pushed it open. There was a sudden change in weather. The air became soft and cool in the way that let’s a person know they aren’t far from water. “C’mon.” Kurogane tugged his hand and they stepped onto soft grass.

It seemed to Fai that they were in some sort of private garden. There were various flowers all grouped together by color and groomed to be just eye level. Off in the distance he heard fish splashing in a pond and overhead the sky was brilliantly blue with large white clouds billowing upwards. “Where are we, Kuro-pu?”

“I was in the shower and started wondering if maybe I could go anywhere while were here. So I thought about the last spring I had with my parents. Stepped out of the shower and there’s a door and behind the door was my home.”

“So you mean this is - “

Kurogane smiled, “It’s Suwa.”

“Really?” Fai’s eyes widened with curiosity.

“Yeah. It’s the estate at least.” They emerged from the flowers to a clear grassy space on the other side of which was a porch made of dark wood. A woman sat on it needlework in her lap and a complacent smile on her face. She kept looking out to the garden like she was expecting somebody. There was a rustle in the flowers and Fai saw a little boy peek his head out and look back and forth along the wall of flowers. He seemed satisfied with what he saw and made an excited run towards the woman. Suddenly a man emerged from behind a tree and ran to snatch up the now squealing child.

“Got you!” The man roared as he threw the giggling boy in the air and caught him effortlessly. He squished the child’s face to his lips and breathed him in. “I love you, kid.”

“I love you too daddy,” the boy turned and grabbed his father by the temples and kissed him hard on the forehead. “And I love mommy, too!” He scrambled out of his father’s arms and climbed into his mother’s lap as she set down her needlework.

She kissed his cheek and he nuzzled into her breasts a goofy smile on his face and eyes closed. “And I love you my little miracle.” She looked back to the man, “And I love daddy, too.”

The three people slowly faded the same way the kids had back in the dining room. “We’re those your parents.” Fai looked up. Kurogane was smiling, unrestrained.

“Yeah. That’s one of my best memories of all three of us.”

“Your mother is beautiful.”

Kurogane laughed a little, “I use to ask her why she was the prettiest mom. And she’d tease me and say it was because the last dragon had come back from the grave to bless her. I think I probably believed her too.”

“And your father is so handsome, you must take after him.”

“I wish I could have taken after him. He knew his whole life that strength only meant something when you had people to love. It took me until I was faced with losing you to figure that out.”

“Hey,” Fai reached up and stroked his hair. “I don’t need to have known your father to know that he would have been proud of you regardless of how long it took you to figure it out.” He leaned up and kissed Kurogane’s cheek. “There is a saying in Valeria that says plainly: ‘You can’t have been who you’ve become; every moment has led to this.’ Had you known strength your whole life you might never have gone on your journey.”

Kurogane grabbed Fai’s hand and kissed it. “Even if that weren’t true I would have found you because there is a saying in Suwa that says, ‘Your heart knows where home is before you do.’ My home is with you.”

Fai pulled Kurogane close and put his face in his chest. “You are quite the romantic when you want to be.”

“C’mon, I want to show you more.” Kurogane led them out of the garden and through the halls of his old home. It was strange the way the walls were filled with warmth despite the fact it was only made from fragile memory. He showed him the kitchens where he use to challenge the cooks to hand games in exchange for extra treats. Fai particularly enjoyed the memories they encountered of Kurogane dressing up in paper armor he’d made and fighting a gigantic tortoise in the yard as well as the ones of him trying to one up his father in training.

They looked in all the rooms and Fai marveled at how they looked like people would return to them at any moment. The amount of tenderness Kurogane had put into these memories was tangible in every minute detail. The memories of his parents were most indicitive of this. Fai could tell there was no ill thought in Kurogane’s mind towards his parents. In each memory they were saying something loving and caring either about each other or towards their son and Fai decided it was as surprising as he’d once thought that Kurogane was a romantic. After all his parents had, essentially, wrote the book on romance. One memory in particular they had stumbled across was of Kurogane’s father braiding his wife’s hair. Kurogane had explained that his mother’s fingers often got stiff after praying so his father had learned to braid her hair for the times she couldn’t.

He told Fai about how his parents had married in the very garden they had come in through and smiled. “You know. Tomoyo is going to want a wedding. A big one. But I think we can talk her down to a small one when we return.”

“I’m not so sure she is rather persistent when it comes to those kinds of things.” Fai paused and they rounded a corner. “What are weddings in Nihon like?”

Kurogane’s face scrunched up like the very thought was stressful. “The entire thing takes place over three days. There is so much tradition and ceremony to it all. It feels like it takes away from it somehow. But the ceremonies in Suwa. I liked those. I’d rather do a ribbon ceremony than a formal one.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage. One way or another.” Fai smiled.

They came to the prayer room and Kurogane opened the door with the slightest amount of hesitation. “Something wrong?” Fai asked when Kurogane exhaled.

“No. It’s just the way I remember.” They stood in the doorway and the smell of incense  flowed into the hall. “I was afraid that it would look like it did that last night in Suwa.” Fai watched him swallow the lump in his throat. “It doesn’t. This is how it usually looked. She would sit there in front of the altar for hours just reciting different prayers for different things. She never even broke her concentration once she started. Sometimes she’d be there so long she would just fall over from exhaustion and my dad would carry her back to their room. ‘You did well my warrior woman’ - he never made her feel like she hadn’t done enough.” Kurogane laughed with sadness, “You know I think a lot of people think that ninja learn their concentration from other ninja but I learned from my mom. Dad could never sit still.”

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane from behind, “Your parents were wonderful people Kuro-sama.” Kurogane’s hand ran over Fai’s own clasped ones. “Do you want to be alone for a bit?”

“Do you mind?”

Fai shook his head, “No. I’ll wait for you back at the palace.”

Fai’s hands slipped away from around his waist and Kurogane turned to kiss him goodbye. “I’ll see you soon.” Kurogane watched Fai walk back the way they had come and it wasn’t until his husband had turned the corner that he closed the door to the prayer room behind himself.

He went to the spot where his mother use to kneel, it didn’t escape him that the floorboards were worn and slightly dirty from use. The shrine was as he’d always remembered it - just an extension of his mother. He’d been to other provinces all through his life and each shrine was different from the last. Tomoyo’s was always surrounded in fabric and thread it was a wonder she never tripped over any of the unnecessary items. His mother’s, though, was clean and tidy. There were tiny charms hanging off the various plants and incense that had almost nothing to do with praying. She’d told him once that the charms had been gifts from his father. When they had been courting his father use to carve different animals and objects for her. At the center of it all was a painting of the three of them.

Kurogane didn’t pray much. He wasn’t sure how to go about making a shrine or what to say; yet he felt he could pray here in the comfort of his mother’s spirit. He put his hands together like he’d watched his mother do when he was young. She always talked to the gods but Kurogane had no reason to talk to them. He talked to his parents. He told them about how Tomoyo had sent him away and that was why they might not have seen him in the last few years. He didn’t forget to mention the witch or the shop. He talked about Syaoran and how he was like a son to him. Of course he talked about the only other princess he’d ever serve and her kindness. Mostly, he talked about Fai. He told them how they would have liked him because everybody likes Fai - it’s just his personality. He confessed that he loved him with every beat of his heart. He assured them that he had found the true meaning of strength.

It was night time when he left. Kurogane couldn’t be sure if that much time had passed or if the world had just shifted around his will. He made his way back through the garden to the door and let himself in. The bathroom had changed from it’s familiar tan to a cold dark gray. The air was warm but in the way that lets on that there is coldness just beyond it. His clothes didn’t change back to the light desert cloths of Clow but to something similar to what Fai was wearing when they had first met.

He opened the door to the bedroom, he wasn’t surprised to find it had changed as well. The room itself was round and decorated in a palette of white and blue. Curtains hung down from the ceiling to hide what would otherwise be barren walls.There was a large bay window to his left that was covered in scrolls, heaps of fur, and pillows. Next to that was a fireplace which housed a strong fire that seamlessly shifted color. The bed to his right was unnecessarily huge and even though there had probably been maids here Fai had chosen to remember the bed as unkempt, just like the rest of the room that was cluttered by books and scrolls.

He made his way to the door while pulling loose the collar of his jacket - Kurogane would never understand how anybody could become accustomed to such restricting collars. He stepped out into a long hallway. There were the same strangely generic people there carrying on like it was just another day. A small portly woman approached him. “Close the door behind you, sir. Master Fai doesn’t like his space to be disturbed.”

Kurogane did as told and she smiled at him. “Do you know where Master Fai is?”

She nodded once. “I’ll show you the way” He followed her down the hall at a leisurely pace. The hall itself held a long, red runner from end to end and the walls were covered in numerous pictures of Fai. In the most dated he was small and thin, his eyes were sunken like he was expecting who ever was taking the picture to turn on him at any second. As the pictures progressed Fai grew stronger but he didn’t smile until he was noticeably a few years older. It was not quite the same as the same fake smiled from in their earlier travels. Fai seemed happy but his face communicated he didn’t feel he deserved that happiness. Plenty of the pictures were posed and still some were obviously candid. There were ones of Fai reading in a bay window, walking in a village that did in fact resemble the one the had been in, there were even pictures of him obviously struggling with some kind of instrument shoved under his chin.

Kurogane stopped at a particular picture that made him happy. It was, of course, of Fai - the blond was probably in his late teens to early twenties. He was winking at the camera, a saber held loosely in his right hand that he was pointing at the camera. It looked like he’d been laughing or at least having fun. Kurogane smirked and burned the picture into his mind before quickly catching up to the maid.

She took him to the kitchen where Fai was chewing on a pastry as the kitchen staff flowed around him. Kurogane came up beside him and put his hand on the small of his back before leaning down to kiss the top of Fai’s head. “Where are we mage?” He asked despite the fact he was sure they were in the castle of Celes.

“Shh.” Fai shushed him with a wave of his hand, “I’m going to miss the best part.”

Kurogane redirected his attention to across the kitchen. A much younger Fai sat crosslegged next to a wood burning oven. A rotund man in a chef’s uniform was very animatedly telling a story not only to Fai but the the kitchen in general, “I thought I was a goner! The moosebear came down on me like a thousand inches of snow! I did the only thing I could think to do - I grabbed the last of my rations and threw them as hard as I could towards the edge of the cliff. The moosebear was distracted long enough for me to grab my spear and jam it in his mouth. The poor bastard fell dead but not before clamping it’s mouth down and and taking my hand!” The chef held up a hook for child Fai to see. “And that’s how I got the name ‘The one handed hunter.’”

Fai mouthed the words along with the cook. He smiled when a younger him started clapping frantically at the man’s heroic tale. “He didn’t really do that. He lost his hand in a kitchen explosion. Ashura told me a few years later. But he sure liked to tell that story.” Fai paused as the scene faded away. “That was the first thing he told me about when I went to the kitchen after I got here. I was really weak when I first got here and couldn’t walk very well on my own so I mostly stayed in my room. But one morning I was really hungry so I got out of my room and found the kitchen even though I hardly knew the palace at the time. The staff was already making breakfast at the time but I didn’t know if I could wait. I planned on sneaking in and getting a biscuit and going back to my room but Bard caught me. He must have seen how worried I was about being caught by a man with no hand. So he told me that story and well, he made me sweet cream scones. He made them for me every morning until.... well until the end.”

“Are you okay?” Kurogane smoothed Fai’s hair away from his face.

His husband looked at him with amusement. “You mean am I okay being here?” Kurogane nodded. “I’m not afraid to be here. This Celes isn’t real. The only thing that exists here are all my good memories.” Fai sighed, “This is the only way I’ll ever see Celes again, you know? It’s gone - every story ever told, the language, the traditions.” Fai looked up, suddenly excited, “Can I show you the castle - consider it a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

They spent an unprecedented amount of time exploring the castle. Fai had memories everywhere, Kurogane had had many in Suwa but compared to Fai who had spent the majority of his life living in this castle there wasn’t nearly as many. Almost every corner they turned there was a new memory to watch.

Some of his favorite memories included the detailed recounts of all the moments Fai caught the doorman flirting with one of the maids (Fai told him they’d had a child together in the years to come), the horrible sound of Fai playing the violin as a child, and Fai sneaking downstairs to the servants quarters to drink until inebriated enough to dance on tabletops.

Then there were the ones that he’d been less than thrilled to see. One imparticular that he hadn’t been ecstatic to see was when they’d turned the corner in the underground tunnels and there was teenaged Fai shoving another man up against the wall with tightly locked lips.

Fai laughed with embarrassment, “I was thinking about it but I thought I could stop you from seeing it.”

Kurogane just scowled while looking at the scene, “Your kissing technique sucks.”

“We that was only the first time so I can’t argue with you too much.”

They moved on, Fai smiling widely and Kurogane pouting.

Then there were the memories of Ashura. They made Kurogane edgy but he felt a certain sadness too. In all the memories of Ashura the man never once came off as the madman who Kurogane had encountered in the real Celes. He was kind and gentle in every one of Fai’s memories. There was one imparticular that Fai made them stay to watch multiple times. It was in a large ballroom there was a few of the staff playing instruments as Fai and Ashura attempted to dance in the middle of the room. Fai was probably no older than twelve in the memory but he was still slight. “He was teaching me to dance. In Celes when a young man turns thirteen it’s called ‘The Changing of the Seasons’. It’s when they start the transition from child to man. The first thing you are supposed to learn is how to dance with a lady and you present the classic waltz at your party. I was too embarrassed to practice in front of anybody else.”

“What’s a waltz?”

Fai smiled at his see through excuse to dance and pulled him into the same area that his younger self and Ashura were dancing. “Just follow my movements like we do each other in battle.” Fai led them in large sweeping circles around the dancefloor and despite his lack of experience Kurogane kept up easily. When the music stopped Fai moved his hands to Kurogane’s neck where they held him gently.

“You dance that -”

“The waltz -”

“Fine. You dance the waltz for other occasions?”

Fai thought a moment, “Mostly at political parties. It is however used in binding ceremonies.”

Kurogane quirked his eyebrow upward, “Binding ceremony? A wedding?”

“Yes but no. Binding ceremonies are for the upper class when powerful families marry to form politically advantageous bonds. The two people in the ceremony agree and the hope is love will form and they will later have a wedding; but the goal is to produce an heir. However, if love doesn’t form each party is free to marry while keeping to the bind.”

“It’s common place then?”

“Yes. It was.” Fai laughed. “A few more years and I probably would have found myself in one.”

Kurogane frowned, “Don’t joke.”

“I’m not. I was raised by the King but in reality I had no official title, no land, no money of my own. Ashura would have never asked me to leave but there would have come a time when I needed to create something more for myself to put all the skills he helped me gain to use.” I wouldn’t have never married here though.Which is really a pity because I spent so much time thinking about it. Celesian marriage ceremonies are beautiful Kuro-sama.”

They began walking out of the hall to where ever Fai wanted to take them next. “So what was it like? The wedding you always imagined.”

Fai smiled, “Marriage ceremonies in Celes are very private affairs. Usually only the two people themselves are there. I just imagined the location. I wanted it to be here actually. In my favorite part of the castle.”

Kurogane slowed down a bit. “Why don’t we do it?” He resisted the urge to slap himself. Fai had been the one to ask him to get married when they were in Clow and he had done it in a much more romantic way.

Fai turned to look at him, “You mean it?”

“I mean we’re here. We’re already married in Clow, we’ll be married in my home world, and we can be married here too.”

A huge smile grew across Fai’s face. “Yes.”

Kurogane could feel Fai’s excitement in the air as he grabbed his hand and followed him quickly to the third floor. Fai opened a door to a large room that look hardly used. “What is this place?”

“The castle was built to house a royal family so there are many unused bedrooms, but this one is by far my favorite.” Fai glanced behind himself at Kurogane to give an encouraging smile. At the other end to the room was a  set of heavy double doors. Fai yanked them open, they always stuck a little. Beyond the doors was a large half circle balcony paved in stones that glowed in the moon light. The railing was ornate and carved from white marble to create a thick banister around the perimeter.

Kurogane pulled the coat he was suddenly wearing tighter and his breath billowed in front of him. It had been cold when they were in Celes before but not nearly as cold as it was now. “You had to get married in winter didn’t you?”

“It’s the most beautiful time of the year. Look,” Fai pointed off the balcony to the double moon in the sky. The first was huge and seemed to be so close Kurogane could have reached out and touched it. The second was smaller but still shone just as brightly. Despite the fact it was night time there was still colorful light dancing on the horizon. It seemed to move as the colors shifted from vibrant greens to muted reds to warm blues.

“Those are the auroras,” Fai said coming up behind Kurogane and wrapping his arms around him. “Beautiful aren’t they?”

“I’ve never seen anything like them.”

“Come sit with me.” Fai pulled them over to the center of the railing and sat them so they were both straddling the banister. “Are you ready?”

Kurogane blushed, “You mean were doing it now? Shouldn’t we get some rings or something?”

“We don’t use pre-made rings in Celes. We use fire.”

“We aren’t branding each other are we. I know this is a dream but even in a dream I think I have serious objections to being burned,” Kurogane deadpanned.

Fai eyes went wide in shock, “No Kuro-pon, we aren’t branding eachother. Most people in Celes have enough magic to do simple things like make a small flame so marriage ceremonies here are magic based.”

“You think magic works here?”

Fai shrugged, “Why not? It’s our dream we can make it however we want.” Kurogane nodded in agreement. “Put your hands together like you’ve caught a salamander.” Fai held his hands up in demonstration and Kurogane followed suit. “Now focus on the steady beat of your heart to make a small flame in your hands. Once you can feel it’s warmth open your hands like you are cupping water.”

Kurogane felt unsure about whether or not this would work but then he felt heat between his palms and he held his hands eye level to peek inside. The flame was burning small and orange with a red center, he thought that in a strange way it resembled him. Kurogane opened up his hands slowly to present Fai his flame. Fai’s flame was noticeably different. His was white and glowing with the faintest hint of blue in the middle.

“What now?”

Fai scooted closer until his legs were draped over Kurogane’s and he was practically in the larger man’s lap. He nuzzled his nose against Kurogane’s neck. “I told you. The affairs are private. So much so that there is no set precedent for how it’s done. It’s really about how the couple wants to express their love. I think vows will work. In Clow we said the ceremonial vows; here we can do our own.”

Kurogane dipped his head down and kissed Fai’s hair. “What do we do when we’re done?”

“We push the flames together. We become one entity, one heartbeat, one passion.”

“Is that how you imagine it?” Kurogane asked softly against the top of Fai’s head. The blond nodded against his throat and kissed the underside of his jaw. “Who goes first?”

“I will,” Fai spoke quietly. Kurogane could hear him smacking his lips as he tried to gather the words in his mouth. “I use to be afraid. Afraid that my sins were too heavy to let other people shoulder lest they become weary of the weight and leave me. I thought because of this I would be alone until the end of my days. Then there was you; and you saw through my falsity. Broke through my walls that I tried to cover with my falsity. You saw my sins and wanted me despite their blackness. More importantly you picked me up and helped me forgive myself. You shoulder my pain when I can hardly bear it and you never ask for compensation. All I can give you is my love. It is for you. My light in the darkness. My warrior.” Fai didn’t look up from where he’d whispered his vows against Kurogane’s ears.

Kurogane felt like his eyes were burning. He felt like nothing he could say would express the amount of gratitude and love that Fai had in just a few sentences. If he hadn’t been trying to keep his flame alive he would have gathered Fai into his arms and held him until the end of days. His mind was muddled and though the words weren’t his he knew it was the right way to express himself. “I have met my love. / When I compare this present / With feelings of the past, / My passion is now as if / I have never loved before.” Fai didn’t speak to the poem so Kurogane continued. “I didn’t know I could feel this way about another. I don’t know when it happened but you’ve become the best part of me. I can never repay you for the way you love me nor can I repay you for the way you’ve made me love you. Everyday, though, I will do my best to not let your love be wasted.”

Fai kissed away the tears that Kurogane’s eyelashes hadn’t managed to catch and slipped his left hand on top of Kurogane’s right and his right underneath his husband’s left. The flames merged together like they had been longing to touch and be one. The warmth of the fires spread throughout their bodies warming them in the still coldness of the Celes Fai created. The flame froze, it was no less warm as it hardened into something similar to ice. It remained suspended in their hands even as it began to shake and light suddenly cut through it from the inside. It glowed brighter and brighter even as they kissed each others faces with slow meaningfulness. There was then a definitive slicing sound and the block of fire burst into star like dust and dispersed around them. The dust fell slowly as a small weight settled in each of their hands.

Fai pulled back and looked up at Kurogane with a smiling a tear streaked face as he pushed the ring that had landed in his hand onto Kurogane’s finger. It was white silver with a weaving red design from one side of the clear stone to the other.

Kurogane cleared his nose and did the same for Fai. The band for his was a darker silver with a solid band of blue leading from one side of Fai’s equally clear stone to the other. Upon further inspection he noticed that inside the stone was their fire dancing to beat of their hearts.

They didn’t say anything for a long while. The warmth had not left Fai and he pushed their foreheads together. “I can feel how much you love me. If we were in Celes I would feel it until death. Do you feel it too?” Kurogane turned his head and kissed his cheek. Fai supposed that was as good of an answer as any. “We’re married twice over now and will probably do it a third. I think we’ve earned a honeymoon. Where do you want to go?”

“Some place warm.” Kurogane mumbled and Fai laughed.

* * *

The beach was warm. They sat in beach chairs off the sand and drank fruity drinks brought to them by anonymous men and women who always seemed to know when they were wanted. The beach was secluded, not that there would have been civilization beyond it - they had designed it this way what felt like a long time ago. Vaulting cliffs surrounded them and disappeared in the same clear water that licked at their feet. Beyond this beach though they had built many more things. Today they were just revisiting one of their favorite spots.

There were mountains they had climbed together that dragons circled the top of. They’d built a small version of Piffle and raced dragonflies in their time spent there. Kurogane had built Nihon’s royal city in full to show Fai where he would live when Syaoran’s journey ended. Fai had built Valeria - they never went there but Fai would sometimes stare at it as if building the courage to go. They had built a world for themselves and for each other.

Kurogane said it first that he, after all this time, felt tired. Fai yawned as if echoing his claim. The sun quickly set on the beach but only enough to make the sky pink. Fai got off his chair and went over to Kurogane who was already in the process of going to sleep. Kurogane made room for him and he laid his head on his chest using his head to nudge the chain that held Kurogane's rings away from his sleeping spot. He turned his own rings over on a matching chain and shut his eyes.

* * *

They woke up in the inn feeling more rested than either of them would have ever thought possible. Kurogane was the first to notice the chain on Fai’s neck that had once held only the ring from Clow now held the ring from Celes. Fai pointed out it was true for Kurogane as well.

They asked the innkeeper about it and all he had to say was that love transcends dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seems abrupt. I understand it leaves some unanswered questions about the world and the rings but all I can say it's fantasy and love conquers all -blah, blah, blah.
> 
> And, of course, thank you for reading!


End file.
